The Honest Truth
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After a scandal in the Fire Nation where she drunkenly kissed another girl, Korra finds her relationship with Asami strained and almost broken. However, despite how dark things may seem, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. (Korrasami, Canon, Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Smut)


Korra sat in the gazebo on Air Temple Island. She had screwed up. No one ever said that being in a relationship was easy. But then again nothing like this had ever happened to her. She remembered how it happened so vividly now.

A few weeks earlier, she'd been visiting the fire nation on some important Avatar business. Honestly, she couldn't remember the main reason why she was there, but it didn't matter. While she was there she attended a party with all the nobles and rich folk of the fire nation.

There was wine, dancing and other such festivities and the avatar had found herself getting a bit drunk. It wasn't uncommon for her of course. After all, she was of the legal age to do so. But what she did while she was drunk had troubled her greatly.

A young woman had come to her for a dance and Korra had accepted. That was her mistake, when the girl suddenly dipped and kissed her in public. Korra remembered being confused, but the next morning she panicked when an image of her kissing that young woman was on the front of every newspaper in the Fire Nation and Republic City.

When Asami had seen it... she hadn't taken it well.

_How could you do this to me?! I commit myself to being with you and you go and do this to me?!_

Asami's heartbreaking eyes still haunted her. Korra gulped. She was drunk. She couldn't control herself... or at least that was the lie she was trying to tell herself. She should have said no, she should have just tried to not let things go as far as they did.

But it was too late now. The damage was done and all Korra had now was the shattered remains of her broken heart. She'd faced so many enemies and saved the world many times... but what had finally brought her down. Her own stupidity.

"What do I do?" She said aloud. "How am I supposed to fix this?!" She growled loudly, throwing her arms up in the air. However, she put them down, not wanting to unintentionally cause a hurricane or tidal wave with her bending. She was just so angry at herself.

As Korra tried to calm down, she heard footsteps behind her, coming to her from the building of the air temple.

It was Mako and from the small bag in his hands, it looked like he'd brought her a snack. He then sat down next to her, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Pema... uh... said you hadn't eaten dinner, so I got you some cookies from a stall near the precinct," he told her. "Do you like them?"

Korra took one of the cookies and chewed it softly. "Hmmm... not bad. Thanks Mako."

Mako sighed, relieved that Korra wasn't as bad as he'd heard. "So I heard Asami is royally pissed at you."

"Everyone in Republic City knows she's royally pissed at me," Korra remarked. "Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone from here to the far edge of the spirit world knows she's pissed at me."

"Yep." He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "But it wasn't your fault. We all do stupid stuff like that. Even you."

"It is! I got drunk and made a stupid mistake and now I've probably lost Asami forever," Korra groaned. "And all because of that stupid fucking girl... Spirits, I never even got her name."

"Hey, that girl was looking for her fifteen minutes," Mako tried to lighten things up. "Everyone does. You are the Avatar after all."

Said Avatar sighed and pinched her nose Mako did have a bit of a point there. The girl probably was looking to get some attention for herself. "Should have realized that before she kissed me."

"Could be worse," Mako joked. "I know I'm not forgiven for the shit I pulled when we were together."

"I don't know whether to laugh or punch you."

"If it's punching, don't put me through the wall. The last thing you need is property damage on your record."

A chuckle almost escaped Korra's mouth, but in the end, the only thing Korra was able to do was smile a little. Mako, despite his shortcomings, had done his best to be a good friend to both her and Asami. But as the lightness came over her, the sadness returned. "But...what do I do?"

He thought for a moment. "Go talk to her."

"She slapped me the last time I tried."

"Slapped you?!" Mako exclaimed. "Wow... didn't know she had it in her."

"Yeah. It hurt like hell."

"Ooh, boy."

They both were quiet. Korra wasn't sure what to say next. They were a standstill. And then Mako said "Look, you and Asami are perfect for each other. You've both been through hell and back; why let something like this end it?"

"Something like this ended us, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was different."

"...you're right." Korra did know that Mako was talking sense for once. She had to do something for herself, even if it was going to make things worse for her and Asami. "I'm not going to accomplish anything by sitting here. I'll go right to Future Industries and talk to her."

"And if you get slapped again, I'll save you a spot at the bar."

She laughed but then hugged him. "Thanks, Mako."

"What are friends for? Good luck."

xXx

Korra walked down the halls of the Future Industries tower, a sense of dread coming over her. Normally, when she was heading down this hall, it would be to see Asami and surprise her with flowers and invite her to get out of her stuff office and go on a date with her.

But now, all Korra could feel was regret and dread. The moment Asami saw her she'd probably get the guards to throw her out onto the curb. Not that Korra would let that happen, but she'd never seen Asami this angry at her before.

Eventually, she soon came to the reception area outside of Asami's office.

The secretary looked up at Korra, straightening her glasses. "Oh. Good evening, Korra."

"Hi, Turza.," Korra greeted her. She looked over at the door at the end of a smaller hallway next to the reception. "Is she in?"

"She is. But she's been quiet all day."

The Water Tribe girl nodded. "Is it okay to go in?"

"I don't know... She's been snapping at everyone all day. Even me." She sighed. "I don't know what you did to set her off... but I really hope you can fix it."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

"...okay. Good luck. "

Korra walked down the hall to the CEO's office. The big door with Asami's name written on it was very intimidating now. If she wasn't careful, Asami would slam it into her face and then she'd be meeting Mako at the bar with a broken nose.

She lifted her hand and knocked gently, going forth into the unknown.

"Whoever it is, go away!" Asami shouted from behind the door.

"Asami...it's me," Korra stated.

"Especially you, Korra!"

She winced at the venom she heard in her girlfriend's voice. It almost made her scared. But Korra would stand her ground. She wasn't going to go until she made up with Asami... or died trying. "May I come in?"

"Go fuck yourself."

_Ooh. Okay, I deserved that_. Korra thought. "Sami, I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"I was drunk!"

"And that's supposed to excuse what you did?"

"No... No, it doesn't. But," the girl sighed and said, "I don't want to lose you, not so soon after we've found each other." There was silence. Korra continued "We've been through so much together, and...you're the most important person to me. I care about you, Asami, more than anyone else in the world. Do you really think I would let something like this end us?"

"You should have thought of that before you kissed that girl. Drunk or not, you should have been more responsible! And now you have to face the consequences!"

Korra's heart was now breaking into tiny pieces again. This was getting nowhere. So much for that plan. "Yes...and I'm sorry. I...'ll leave you alone now. But...just know that I love you." She sniffled a little, realising she was going to cry.

She turned to leave but the door suddenly opened. Korra turned around and was met with the sight of Asami. The CEO just stood there looking like she'd been crying all day, bags under her eyes and looking very tired. Both of them just stared at each other for a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Asami then asked, "...is this how you felt when I was with Mako?"

"Yes..." Korra responded.

They looked at each other. Korra wanted to pull Asami into a hug, to tell her how sorry she truly was and if she was honest, it looked like Asami wanted to do the same. Both of them were so hurt and they just wanted to put the pain behind them.

However, before any tender embraces could happen, there was suddenly a voice calling to them from the reception area. "Excuse me?"

Both walked to the reception area... to see the girl from the photograph. The girl who Korra had kissed at the party. She was right in the reception area, talking to Tuza.

_Oh, this is perfect._ Korra groaned inwardly. As if things couldn't get any worse for her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but Miss Sato is very busy right now," Tuza responded. Then the secretary noticed Korra and Asami. "Oh, Miss Sato, this woman was just asking to speak to you and Avatar Korra."

The girl stepped forward. "Um...hello."

Asami glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I came to apologize." The words were quite a surprise to both Korra and Asami.

"Huh?" Both girls said at the same time.

"My name is Miku." The young woman sighed and wrung her hands. "I was...I was paid by the paper to try to seduce you, Avatar."

Korra raised her eyebrow. "What?" she wondered. Then, all this wasn't because of some attention-seeking young girl?

Asami furrowed her brows. "You mean... It really wasn't Korra's fault?"

"No. It was mine. I saw she was drunk and took advantage of her. I needed the money because my grandmothers are getting old and they can't afford to go to a home." She sighed. "All I did was kiss Korra at the party, let the photographer take the picture and go."

Korra looked at Asami, both of them realising the scale of the situation, and then spoke. "What made you want to confess?"

"A friend of yours came to speak to me. He told me what was going on, and..." she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I felt so bad that I nearly tore the pair of you apart."

Asami was dumbfounded. She'd never heard of a situation like this in all her life. _Raava, what kind of monsters run the paper these days?_

Miku then reached into her little clutch and pulled out what appeared to be a roll of film "Here, these are all the pictures the photographer took of us at the party. Do whatever you want with them, Avatar. I can't bear to carry them around anymore."

Korra took it. "Thank you." She gave Asami a look and the fire nation woman nodded. Korra then held the roll of film in her hands and set them alight with her firebending. When the ashes just crumbled to the floor, all evidence of the encounter at the party was gone.

The girl then said with a little smile, relieved this was all over for her, finally. "The two of you are an inspiration, you know."

Asami's eyebrows went up. "We are?"

"Yes, it's still quite amazing to many of us back home that the most famous couple in the world are two strong women like you," Miku admitted. "Well, I should be going. Than you for your time."

"Wait, hold on," Korra said. "About your grandmothers."

"Yes?"

"Um...what are their names?"

The girl then grinned. "Ty Lee and Azula."

Korra recognised those names, and a few old memories resurfaced. Some good, and a few bad, but eventually she just smiled. "Asami, I think you know what to do."

Nodding, Asami ducked into her office for a minute, and then came back out. "Here. This is for you." She held out a check to the girl, with quite a substantial amount of money on it.

The girl took the offered check. "For me?" Her eyes widened. "Oh... I don't think I can accept this... it's way too much."

"It's more than enough to support you and your grandmothers," Asami assured her. "And it's certainly more than those bastards at that paper were going to pay you."

Miku held the check to her chest and sighed. "I... Thank you. Thank you so much."

Asami nodded. "No, thank you for coming here and straightening things out for us." She glanced at Korra

Korra rubbed the back of her head, blushing awkwardly.

The girl smiled. "I guess my Grandmother was right... the Avatar really is a force for good. I hope you two can mend things with each other."

As she left, Asami glanced at Korra. The anger on her face was now completely gone. There now seemed to be an air of contentment and happiness around her, but Korra was still unsure. After all, she had a feeling she wouldn't be forgiven that easily.

"Um... Asami?" Korra wondered. "Are you still mad at me?"

Out of nowhere, Asami grabbed Korra and pulled her into a kiss. Korra's eyes widened, but she then completely melted into the tender and passionate kiss. Yes, it seemed like all was forgiven. Her arms wrapped around Asami and they deeply and tenderly kissed.

Tuza could only laugh as she watched.

They pulled apart, Asami leaning her forehead against Korra's. "I'm sorry too," she said. "That's what I was going to say before Miku showed up."

"Are you sorry for slapping me?"

"Yes, spirits, I hated doing that!" Asami insisted, hugging her tighter. "It hurt me doing that, inside and out... plus my hand still hurts."

"So does my cheek... and people say Non-benders can't throw a good punch."

Both women laughed, Korra glad they could both put all of this behind them and be loving girlfriends again. And now that they were together again, Korra was honestly desperate to get Asami out of this stuffy office. She leaned close and murmured "I love you."

"I love you too," Asami cooed, gently kissing her. "Want to get out of here?"

Turza then spoke, "I'll cancel your appointments for the rest of the day, Asami. If you are... going to be busy that is."

"Good," Asami agreed. "Now... if you'll excuse me... I need to reconcile with my beautiful girlfriend."

Korra then picked Asami up in her arms, grinning in delight. She was as light as a feather and as beautiful as a rose. She carried Asami to the door like the proud, dashing prince she was, Asami giggling as she was taken by her lover.

Turza watched them leave and grinned to herself. "Ah...young love."

xXx

A few minutes later, on the other side of town, the door to Korra and Asami's apartment banged shut, the Avatar pressing her lover against the wall and kissing her deeply. Korra slid her tongue into Asami's mouth, making the woman shudder in arousal.

Happiness was flowing through her and she wanted to pleasure and bring love back to hers and Asami's relationship. After the hard times they'd been through the past couple of days, Korra was just glad to have Asami back in her life again.

"Mmmmmmm... I missed you," the Avatar said with a voice full of lust. Her strong muscles kept Asami pinned to the wall.

"So did I... Ahhh..." Asami gasped, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. Korra had just gently bit her collarbone, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. She would gladly let Korra take her, and reassure her that she was hers and hers alone.

The shorter girl bent down and kissed her neck, leaving soft marks on her skin. "You (kiss) drive (kiss) me (kiss) wild, you know."

"You wanna destroy me don't you," Asami whispered, echoing words she's said the first time they'd ever had sex. That was a memory both of them cherished. It was when they had finally given in to their desire and love for each other in such an intimate manner.

"Fuck yes I do," Korra purred, gently biting Asamis'neck.

"Ah!" Asami moaned.

Korra then stared at Asami, kissing and biting her gorgeous face and neck. Every inch of Asami's visage was a delight for the eyes and a treat for her lips. She gazed down at her beautiful girlfriend, still taking in the sight that Asami was her's again.

"But later. Later I'll pin you down to the bed and eat you out until you come screaming into my mouth. I'll finger you so hard you'll beg for mercy. I'll even tie you down and fuck your tight little ass with my tongue." Korra lifted her head to gaze into green eyes. "Right now...I'm going to make love to you."

Kissing her deeply, Korra then pushed her onto the bed and snuggled her. Then, once Asami was comfortable, she deeply kissed her. Her weight pressed Asami down, making the dark-haired woman pinned to the bed and unable to escape.

Asami sighed, wrapping her arms around Korra and kissing her back. She groaned as the two of them rolled around and kissed on the bed lovingly. Oh, how she had missed this, being one with Korra in their apartment like this.

Deft hands that could bend the elements to their will unbuttoned Asami's blouse, pulling it off. Her trousers followed, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. The sight of the blue lingerie was quite a welcoming one indeed.

Korra grinned. "You wore your blue set."

"It... reminds me of you."

"You're so cute, even when you're pissed at me."

The CEO opened her mouth to protest but then moaned as skilled fingers unclasped her bra and removed it. Those same fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her shapely legs. She was now stripped clean of what little clothing she had.

"You're a goddess when you're naked," Korra cooed, before she started to gently finger Asami. The softness of Asami's folds met Korra's fingers, as they then slid between the wetness and into the woman herself. Strong powerful fingers now started to slide in and out.

Asami moaned, lulling as Korra's fingers slipped inside her, stroking and massaging her walls. Her legs wrapped around her tighter, pulling her closer. She wanted more of those fingers, those fingers that were bending the elements in her body to Korra's whim.

"...so beautiful. So wet for me, Asami," the Avatar purred before bending down and sucking a red nipple into her mouth. Her free hand squeezed the breast around the nipple, adding the pleasure being caused by Korra's tongue and mouth.

Her beloved gasped louder. "I... I love you!~"

"I love you, too, baby."

When a calloused thumb found her clit, the CEO gasped and writhed. "Oh, spirits." Her nub was rubbed and played with by Korra's thumb, sending the most sensitive of sensations tingling up and down her elegant spine. Her whole figure shook with pleasure.

"Like that, beautiful?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Suddenly Korra stopped her ministrations. She had a better idea in mind than just fingering Asami's gorgeous folds.

"Aah! What, what are you-" Asami's whine turned into a moan as Korra undressed, revealing her form to her lover. When the muscled form of the master of the elements pressed against her, she moaned in delight. Korra was built like a brick wall.

The Avatar grinned. "Bend your legs for me, babe."

And so she did...and cried out when she felt her lover's pussy against her own. Tight, strong thighs wrapped around her waist as Korra kept pushing herself towards Asami, letting their folds ride together in a beautiful position.

Smirking Korra thrust her hips, grinding into Asami. With each great thrust, more moans were emanated from the gorgeous woman in front of her. Korra was feeling the pleasure as well, as her own sensitive areas were touched and pleasured.

Asami's face went red. Sweat formed on her brow. She opened her mouth gasping. She tried to lean in closer, wanting to be nearer to her true love.

Reaching out with her arms, Korra took Asami's mouth in a kiss, drawing those noises into her and answering with her own. Beautiful sounds of love and adoration were echoing from them both, the noises of two women who truly loved each other.

"Mmm! Korra!"

"Close, darling?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes!"

"So am I. Gods, I love you so much...come for me."

As if on command, Asami did just that. She wailed and cried as a small flurry of juice trickled from between her legs. Korra sighed as well, having finished as well, but she was so much needier. She wanted to hear Asami's moans again.

Patiently, Korra waited until Asami slowed down, and then she said "Again", reaching down and pinching her clit.

Asami's eye widened as another wave hit her. She almost felt like her body was being drained of energy. What power and force was this? She didn't know, but she was loving it, how Korra could just command her to orgasm at will.

Then...

"Again," Korra growled, angling her hips to hit the right spot, releasing a second orgasm and she stared at Asami with love and tenderness.

Her lover screamed. Asami slammed her eyes shut as more fluid came out of her. She was pretty damn sure she hadn't come this hard before, but she knew that Korra was probably going to make her release even more. And she was ready for it.

Korra kissed her hard, taking the breath from her. When she pulled back, Asami sighed and lay back. She was spent, but Korra knew she had more inside of her. She smiled, wickedly, the fire still burning in her eyes. "Now... to utterly devastate you."

Asami whimpered. She wasn't sure if she had one more in her. In the background, she heard a voice chanting I can't until she realized that was her voice. It was her inner voice, her inner lust that still wasn't satisfied despite her many orgasms so far.

As she said earlier, Korra made her way down, starting to eat Asami out. She spread Asami's legs wide on the bed and buried herself into her lover's folds, tongue and fingers spreading her lower lips wide so Korra could savour the taste of it.

She yelped, sweat pouring off her body. "Mmmmmm!" Asami gasped as the sensation of Korra's licking, even better than her fingers, was sent around her nerves. She tingled and felt the warmth and heat overcome her greatly.

"You taste so fucking sweet." Korra went at it with a will, devouring her. She was addicted to the taste of Asami now, the scent that filled her nose. It was beautiful and Asami was a lucky woman to have folds this amazing to taste.

Wailing loudly, Asami was thrusting her hips into her lover's mouth. Her own hands reached up and played with her breasts. She was so wet for Korra, wanting nothing more than to orgasm a dozen more times for her beloved.

And ver soon, the first of those orgasms came, Asami shouting curses and smearing Korra's face with her juices. It was a great burst of fluid, not uncommon for Asami and her sexual activities. She sighed as the warm sensation slowly faded.

Korra drank it eagerly, lapping up the gorgeous juice in her mouth. It tasted perfect, like the woman it had come from. But then she grinned, lovingly gazing at her extremely horny girlfriend. "I'm not done yet," She teased.

"I... I don't want you to be done..." Asami breathed, lustful and begging for more at this stage.

"Is that so?" The Avatar purred, now kissing her passionately. "Well... I'll go for a few more rounds." She kissed her deeply, cupping her gorgeous cheeks and letting the fire nation woman taste her beautiful fluid that was still on her lips.

The inventor whimpered. Korra had lit a fire in her that needed to be quenched, a fire that was burning, burning so hot inside of her.

Korra started fingering her hard. Asami then buried her face into her neck, nipping at Korra's flesh with her teeth. Korra groaned at that and began pounding her fingers into her. Hard powerful thrusts were shot into Asami at the speed of lightning.

Gazing down at her folds, Asami gasped at how fast Korra was moving her fingers. She must have been using waterbending on her juices. She'd never seen them move so fast and so fluid. And the pleasure, the great sensation... was breathtaking.

"...fuck...Korra, I, oh gods, I can't..."

"Come on baby," Korra teased.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmaaaahhhh!"

And so Asami came again, shuddering and gasping as her juices splashed onto the bed. But while after her last orgasm she'd been given a bit to recover, this time was different. She was suddenly lifted and flipped onto her stomach. Her rear end was grasped, spreading the cheeks apart.

"Such a cute little ass," Korra rumbled

Her arms were lifted above her head and a small cuff made of rock went around her wrists. Asami was now chained to the bed, unable to move. Asami was curious, but then she thought about what Korra had said earlier,

_I'll even tie you down and fuck your tight little ass with my tongue._ She remembered those words and moaned out loud, as Korra squeezed her rear, toying with her lovingly. Korra always did like to compliment Asami on her gorgeous rump.

Then the Avatar lowered her head, gently kissing Asami's ring. Asami's head was smothered into the pillow as her lover started to eat her ass out "Nnn!" Her rear, her everything was just belonging to Korra now and she adored it.

Not leaving anything to chance, Korra slipped her fingers back into her pussy and fingered her from behind. She doubled Asami from both holes, the moans from in the pillow growing louder. Reaching her strong fingers deeper, Korra pressed against Asami's walls.

"Oh fuck me yes!" Asami bellowed, rising up from her pillow, face as red as a beetroot.

Korra could only moan as her mouth was occupied. Asami's rear was nearly as tasty as her gorgeous folds, and her tongue was wettening her ring lovingly. She watched as Asami grabbed the bed together, wanting nothing more than to feel the orgasm Korra was going to bring her.

The CEO was full of sensations. The rock cuff around her wrists, her hardened nipples pressing hard into the bed and rubbing against the sheets, Korra's talented mouth working her ass, her fingers pounding her gushing pussy, and a free hand scratching her back leaving red tracks down her pale skin. Everything was happening all at once

Eventually, Asami came hard for the final time, and it was perfect.

"KORRAAAAAAAA!"

The sensations were so intense, everything went black. She felt her spirt almost leave her body. Nothing in her life had come close to the amazing orgasms she'd had that night.

Korra stopped as Asami suddenly went limp. She chuckled, running a hand through her hair, gazing at her heavily exhausted girlfriend. "Well, shit...I wasn't expecting that."

Asami merely groaned.

"You okay?"

"Okay? Korra, I can't move."

The avatar grinned. "I told you I was going to devastate you."

"Mmm, so you did. C'mere." The cuffs were gone and Korra cuddled into Asami's arms, sighing. They held each other, relaxing and embracing. Asami stroked Korra's gorgeous brown hair, the avatar purring as her follicles were brushed.

Feeling her heart warm, Asami smiled. "I love you Korra... I'll always love you."

"And I love you too... and you know how I'm gonna prove it?"

"How?"

A bright grin then formed on Korra's face. This was something she'd been planning for a while. "By asking you to marry me."

Asami gaped. "...what?"

"That was one reason I went to the Fire Nation, seeing as you're from there. I went to your mom's old house and found this." The master Waterbender reached over to her discarded pants and pulled out a small golden ring. Various Fire Nation symbols were etched into it. It was one of the most beautiful rings Asami had ever seen... and one that was very familiar to her.

"That's my..."

"Yeah. The ring your grandfather used to propose to your grandma. I remember you saying that he had it made specifically for her." She got on the bed and held it out to her. "Asami Sato, love of my life, my true love...will you make me the happiest woman in the world?" She closed her eyes and when she opened them they glowed white with the Avatar State. "Will you stay with me in this lifetime and the next?" Many voices spoke at once. Then the state faded, and Korra said softly "Will you marry me?"

Asami gasped, her eyes wide. She started to cry. It was a moving sight, seeing Korra propose to her like this. The tears streamed down her cheeks as the sensation of elation overcame her. She knew exactly what her answer was, but just couldn't find the words.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you dork!" Asami squeaked before she hugged Korra tightly. "Yes, a thousand times yes I'll be your wife."

Laughing, Korra tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it herself. Asami was going to be her wife. Then she put the ring on and then kissed her again. They rolled around in the sheets, kissing and giggling like lovesick teenagers.

The gorgeous woman now swarmed over Korra, brushing brown hair from her forehead. "I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Korra smiled up at her. "I can't, either. I love you, too."

Then Asami grinned like the cat with the cream. "Now it's my turn."

"By all means...take your turn."

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, this took waaaaay longer to edit than I would have liked xD. But this Korrasami thing is finally done and I am just so exhausted right now. Hope you enjoy the gay goodness courtesy of myself and Guppy. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a bed I have to go and flop into xD


End file.
